¿Natsu celoso?
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Después de una pelea Natsu y Lucy salen gravemente heridos. Después de un malentendido con Gray la rubia va a buscar a Natsu a su casa donde se aclarará más de una cosa.


**¿Natsu celoso?**

**Summary:** Después de una pelea Natsu y Lucy salen gravemente heridos. Después de un malentendido con Gray la rubia va a buscar a Natsu a su casa donde se aclarará más de una cosa.

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, no tengo tanta imaginación.

o-o-o-o-

Toda mi vida había estado sola…

'El dinero no trae la felicidad', y yo era muy consciente de que esa frase era cierta.

Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven y nunca aprecié a mi padre –al menos no durante mucho tiempo– me dejó sola cuando más lo necesitaba. Y probablemente lo único que le importó al ver que me escapé de casa fue lo que la gente diría. Y cuando murió, me di cuenta de que a ambos nos importaba el otro aunque nunca fuimos realmente conscientes de ello.

Siempre creí que estaría sola… Porque siempre había sido así. De hecho, no recuerdo haber tenido muchos amigos, o al menos no verdaderos amigos.

Pero todo cambió con_ él_.

Con ese chico despistado y lleno de energía. Ese chico que había sido criado por un dragón y que fue abandonado por este cuando era muy pequeño y que, sin embargo, consiguió sobrevivir. Con ese chico que se mareaba cada vez que se subía a un transporte.

Con Natsu.

Él cumplió mi sueño, me llevó al gremio al que tanto deseaba unirme.  
Fairy Tail era mi familia, eran mis amigos, eran todo lo que yo nunca tuve. Y no les importaba mi dinero, no les importaba a que familia pertenecía, no tenía que esconder mi verdadero yo.

Ese chico peli rosa, siempre estuvo ahí. Salvándome cada vez que metía en problemas, consolándome cuando lloraba y recordándome que no debía rendirme nunca aunque todo pareciese imposible.

…

"¡Lucy!" Aquel grito, parecido a un rugido de dragón, llegó a mis oídos justo después del impacto.

Habíamos ido a un trabajo que nos había enviado a hacer el maestro. Era una misión muy importante y urgente así que a Makarov prácticamente nos arrastró a Natsu, a Happy y a mí hasta la salida del gremio, despidiéndose diciendo que en cuanto Gray y Erza volviesen irían a ayudarnos.

El chico corrió desesperadamente hacía mí, tirándose al suelo a mi lado.

Teníamos que vencer a un gremio oscuro, eso era algo que habíamos hecho en otras ocasiones. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan malditamente duro?

"¡Lucy! ¿¡Estas bien!?" Apartó algunos mechones rubios de mi cara y me observó fijamente con esos ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación.

"Y-Yo… Ya… Ya no me queda… poder mágico… Y me duele todo…" Casi no podía hablar, era como si tuviese algo en mi garganta impidiendo que las palabras saliesen, como si hubiese absorbido todo el humo del fuego del Dragon Slayer y se me hubiese quedado en la garganta.

Sentía que me estaba muriendo, pero no quería decírselo, no podía. No quería hacerle sentir mal, porque después de todo ese peli rosa había llegado a ser mi luz dentro de toda la oscuridad en la que había estado metida.

"No vas a morir aquí…" El susurro del Dragon Slayer me sacó de mis pensamientos, como si los hubiese escuchado. Su pelo rosa ocultaba su cara. "¡No permitiré que mueras!" Levantó su cabeza dejando ver sus lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. "Te lo prometo."

Y sabía que esa promesa no sería incumplida, porque Natsu nunca rompía sus promesas.

"¡Happy! ¡Ve a buscar a Wendy, no creo que sea conveniente moverla con esa herida!"

El pequeño gato se secó sus lágrimas rápidamente con determinación, era curioso cómo podía mostrar tanto coraje siendo tan pequeño.

"¡Aye!" Respondió enérgicamente para luego volar más alto aun, hacía Fairy Tail.

No entendí a qué se refería Natsu con lo de la herida hasta que observé mi cuerpo, tenía una gran herida en el pecho que no dejaba de sangrar y que no había sido consciente de tener hasta el momento. Es cierto que me dolía, y mucho, pero por alguna razón no imaginé que la herida se vería tan mal.

"¡Salamander! ¿¡Piensas hacer algo o puedo acabar ya contigo también!? ¡Deja ya a esa chica, en pocos minutos estará muerta, o quizás en menos! ¡Quiero tener el privilegio de luchar contra el temible Salamander!"

Natsu se levantó, no me hacía falta ver su cara para saber que estaba verdaderamente furioso.

"¡Maldito…! ¡No solo vas a tener el privilegio de luchar conmigo sino que vas a ser convertido en cenizas por mí! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Lucy!"

En Fairy Tail la fuerza de uno era la fuerza de todos, igual que el dolor de uno era el dolor de todos, y Natsu era temible cuando alguien hería a uno de sus amigos.

Observaba la pelea débilmente, mi vista se iba poniendo borrosa.

¿Por qué seguía luchando? Él tampoco tenía mucho poder mágico ya. Si me había puesto en medio, había sido para salvarle la vida. Porque no soportaría que la persona a la que quiero muera… Porque él me ha salvado infinidad de veces… Porque él me hizo sentir aceptada… Porque él no me abandonó y me salvó de mi tristeza.

…

Por fin me las ingenié para derrotar al imbécil de aquel gremio oscuro. Pero cuando miré a Lucy mi entusiasmo y mi esperanza se desvanecieron. Estaba muy pálida y no se movía. Hice un paso hacia ella para comprobar si aún respiraba pero caí al suelo agotado. Me desmayé, viendo a Happy junto a Charle y Wendy. Salvarían a Lucy…

"Salvadla…"

…

Desperté en una de las camas del gremio. Me dolía la cabeza.

Recordé lo que había pasado y miré alrededor desesperado, buscando a Lucy con la mirada, pero al parecer no estaba ahí.

Traté de levantarme para ir a buscarla, pero sentí un fuerte dolor en el abdomen que hizo que me tumbara de nuevo. Lo intenté de nuevo, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Aun con el dolor que experimentaba me levanté y caminé como puede hasta fuera de la habitación.

"¡Natsu! ¿¡Que haces levantado!? ¡Tus heridas se van a abrir, tienes que…!"

"¿Dónde está Lucy?" Pregunté haciendo caso omiso a lo que Erza decía.

"Está en la habitación del fondo… ¡Pero tienes que descansar, no estás en condiciones de moverte!" Insistió.

Pasé por su lado y caminé con pasos dificultosos hacía el sitio en concreto. Erza seguía regañándome y diciéndome que volviese a mi habitación hasta que, al final, viendo que no podía convencerme, se cansó y decidió ayudarme a llegar hasta donde estaba Lucy.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Lucy estirada en una cama, aún estaba inconsciente.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios hace este aquí!?" Dijo Gray, alterado, levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

Los demás –Wendy, Makarov y Mirajane– parecieron opinar lo mismo ya que también se levantaron.

"He intentado que volviese a descansar pero no ha habido manera, quería ver a Lucy."

Me acerqué a la cama donde descansaba y pude verla mejor. Estaba sudando y parecía estarlo pasando verdaderamente mal.

"Parece que aquel tipo la envenenó de alguna manera." Me explicó amablemente Mira. "Wendy ha intentado curarla con su magia pero no ha dado resultado."

"¿¡Entonces no pensáis hacer nada!? ¿¡Vais a dejar que siga sufriendo de esa manera!?"

"¡Natsu, cálmate! ¡Kana y Levy han ido a pedirle a Porlyusica que venga!" Me gritó el maestro.

Me senté algo más tranquilo en una silla al lado de la rubia y no dije nada más. Cogí su mano, la cual tenía la marca rosa de Fairy Tail, y le di un apretón para darle a entender que esta junto a ella.

"N-Natsu…" Balbuceó débilmente.

"No deja de repetir tu nombre." Comentó Erza desde el marco de la puerta.

Me sonrojé un poco y la volví a mirar. Aparté unos cuantos mechones rubios de su cara y volví a apretar su mano.

"Estoy aquí." Le dije. "Te vas a poner bien."

Estuvimos esperando en silencio un rato. A todos nos dolía ver como la maga celestial se removía en aquella cama, pero no podíamos hacer nada. Wendy, al menos, la había alejado un poco del riesgo de morir, pero aun así, si no la curaban rápido nadie aseguraba que saliese con vida.

"¿Dónde está?" Oímos como preguntaba groseramente Porlyusica.

Levy le indicó, algo asustada, la habitación que era y, entonces, la puerta se abrió.

"Quitaos de en medio." Nos pidió a todos, sin siquiera saludar, aunque nadie se lo tomó mal; era su forma de ser y que estuviese ahí significaba que no era tan mala como aparentaba ser.

Nos alejamos de la cama, muy a mi pesar, y dejamos que la examinase. Por otro lado, la pequeña Dragon Slayer le explicó todo lo que le había hecho y había intentado.

"Necesito que alguien vaya a buscar estas flores." Nos enseñó la fotografía que había en uno de sus libros de remedios donde se podía ver una flor silvestre violeta. Esa flor crecía en las montañas nevadas cerca de aquí, no estaba muy lejos.

"Iré yo." Pero no pude ni levantarme del todo de la silla que la chica de pelo escarlata ya me había vuelto a sentar.

"No, ni hablar." Se negó rotundamente. "Suficiente has hecho viniendo hasta aquí cuando deberías estar descansando. Iré yo."

La maga de clase S se reequipó y se fue en busca de la planta, ella también había hecho muchas misiones por esos parajes así que también sabia donde florecía.

Pasaron tres cuartos de hora hasta que la chica volvió con la flor silvestre y se la entregó.

"Perdón, me topé con algunos monstruos." Se disculpó. Volvió a reequiparse a su ropa habitual y se sentó a descansar a mi lado.

Porlyusica se dispuso a hacer una pócima con la flor y otras cosas con la ayuda de Wendy. Mientras tanto, todos nos quedamos en silencio, no queríamos hacer enfadar a la mujer y sabíamos que odiaba que la molestasen mientras trabajaba.

"Bien, ya está." Dijo una vez acabó. "Gray, necesito que le des esto a Lucy." Le pidió.

"¿Qué? ¿Te refieres, boca a boca?" Preguntó sin acabar de entenderlo.

Ella asintió.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Porque tiene que ser él!? ¡Se lo puedo dar yo!" Grité enfadado, era a mí al que le gustaba Lucy; y más de uno lo sabía. Además, le estaba haciendo un favor, Juvia se enfadaría con él. Bueno, y seguramente intentaría matar a la rubia.

"¡Cállate! ¡Tengo dicho que no desobedezcáis mis órdenes!" Gritó la maga perdiendo los nervios. "¡Tiene que ser Gray porque él tiene una temperatura corporal muy baja! ¡Justo lo contrario que tú!"

Me volví a sentar con los brazos cruzados, nunca pensé que llegaría a tener envidia del mago del hielo. Pero no podía hacer nada, si era lo mejor para ella estaba bien porque no quería hacer que empeorase.

El mago bebió un poco de aquella substancia, haciendo una cara de asco –seguramente sabía fatal– y se acercó a la rubia.

Posó sus labios en los de ella y dejó ir el líquido. Al parecer, aquello era realmente efectivo ya que empezó a moverse y, ante mi asombro y el de todos, correspondió el beso.

Me sentí fatal, creí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, creí que las chicas habían dicho que ella me quería.

Me levanté de mi silla y me fui a la habitación donde había despertado, ignorando a todos. Recogí todas mis cosas y, aunque Erza no dejó de repetirme que no era aconsejable que volviese hasta a casa así, me fui a casa junto a Happy.

…

Los días pasaron y seguía sin saber nada de Lucy ni de nadie. Había decidido quedarme en casa hasta que me curase, tampoco tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Yo era alguien realmente inmaduro e infantil, pero hasta yo sabía que era el amor y ella me había roto el corazón.

En uno de esos días llamaron a la puerta. Creí que sería Erza que venía a darme noticias de Lucy o Gray a disculparse… ¡Hasta podía haber pensado que era Juvia viniendo a declarar la guerra! Pero fue Lucy.

Estaba totalmente pálida y empapada, parecía que en cualquier momento se fuese a desmayar. ¿¡A quién se le ocurría venir en su estado y con esta lluvia!?

"¡Lucy! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?"

"N-Necesito… Necesito… hablar contigo." Respondió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, intentando recobrar el poco aliento que tenía.

Hice que pasase a dentro y le di una manta para que se quitase su ropa mojada y se cubriese ella.

"A-Así que… ¿De que querías hablar?" No pude evitar sonar nervioso, después de todo tenía a la maga celestial completamente desnuda y únicamente tapada con una manta. Y no es que la rubia tuviese un cuerpo para nada espectacular, solo hacía falta escuchar los comentarios pervertidos de los tíos del gremio.

"Quería hablar… Sobre lo que paso con Gray." Dejó caer el tema como si fuese una puñalada en el pecho que abría viejas heridas, como si hubieses pillado a tu pareja con un amante y ella tratase de explicártelo todo con calma y tratando de hacer que no te doliese.

Simplemente hice un gruñido para que prosiguiese, sin siquiera mirarla, mi vista estaba clavada en el suelo de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivíamos Happy y yo.

"No es lo que parecía." La frase cliché que siempre se decía en momentos así. "Sí, sé que suena a mentira. Pero tienes que creerme"

"¿¡Entonces qué!? ¿¡Pensabas que era un helado!?" Grité frustrado y harto de que la situación volviese.

Se rió un poco por el comentario y eso me ofendió un poco.

"No, tonto." Dijo, parando de reír bruscamente y desviando la vista con lo que me pareció un sonrojo. "Ahora te vas a reír tú. ¿Recuerdas que tomaste mi mano y dijiste que estabas conmigo?" Asentí ante su intensa mirada y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo. "Bien, pues, cuando Gray me besó… creí que eras tú."

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, todo había sido algo tan estúpido como una confusión y, sin embargo, había montado todo un drama y la había dejado sola cuando más me necesitaba.

"No sé muy bien porque te molestó tanto… Pero realmente no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, no sabía a quién estaba besando." Sonreí, ella sola acaba de declararme su amor y no se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Y luego yo era el inmaduro.

"Me molestó porque te quiero." Ella se sorprendió, claramente no se lo esperaba.

"¿Me… Me quieres?" Dijo anonada.

Asentí con una sonrisa y, pillándola desprevenida, la besé. La maga lentamente siguió el beso, enredando sus manos en mi pelo mientras yo posaba mis manos en su cintura. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron explorando la boca del otro. Nos besamos intensamente hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

"Yo también te quiero, Natsu."

Le sonreí, era todo un alivió que así fuese porque estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

…

"Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche, tu ropa esta aun mojada y además está diluviando." Le propuse acariciando sus mechones rubios, aun algo mojados.

Estábamos abrazados en la cama y ella estaba acurrucada sobre mi pecho.

"Me gustaría saber cuál es tu concepto de _dormir_." Se burló con una risita.

"Oye, eres tú la que está completamente desnuda."

Ella se volvió a reír.

"Podríamos enviar a Happy con Wendy y Charle esta noche."


End file.
